Painkiller
by TheDude135
Summary: Um yeah hm... depressing little story about Tai, Matt and Izzy. I hope you like it, well sort of. I guess I hope you like the writing. one-shot, yaoi, blah blah blah


Disclaimer: I don't own anything of digimon

A/N: Ok so I'm being a bit of a downer, oh well. Please read, review, and I guess enjoy this if ya want to.

* * *

This sixteen year old blond male sits alone, on the cold cement in the stadium hallway, leaning against the wall and clutching his guitar case close to his thin frame. Why is this student all by himself at the school's sports stadium you may ask? The boy in question is a runaway, left home after an argument with his father and fell off of everyone's respective radar. The fight he had wasn't one of his failing grades in his classes, or the fact that the so called friends he had were stealing his father's painkillers to sell in the back alley by their apartment. No the whole thing started after the blue eyed boy told his father that he wouldn't be able to carry on the family name because he had no interest in the female form, his father took the news like any proud parent would in his position. He barked orders and berated his son for his choice and his lifestyle.

At least that's what this boy would like you to think. In reality this boy had a great family bond, even though his father is rather busy with work most of the time. He also was openly homosexual, earning him some turbulence at school and slight disappointment from his family but nothing too severe. The truth about this boy is that his whole life was shattered in one moment, one defining act that shoved him over the edge.

It all happened about three weeks ago…

Passion was lit that night after the soccer game, the Odaiba team had won the game and a certain brunette was ecstatic about being the one to score the winning goal. He searched he stadium frantically searching for one person, that person, the one he loved. However, much like the last game and the one before that and every game for the past two weeks, the chocolate eyed male's lover was nowhere to be found. So there he stood alone for the eighth game in a row, holding back tears and awaiting the next step to occur during this now common routine.

"Hey, Taichi." A small voice calls to the soccer star trying to pull him out of his stupor. After only the sound of silence perverts the air for a minute a sniffle is the only reply given. The short boy with rust colored locks knows all too well by now what the problem is and places a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "It'll be ok Tai…" he tries to reassure his companion.

"No Koushiro, it's not ok." The tanned athlete comments dully, lacking emotion and aim. "He really just doesn't care…"

Hurt by the sight in front of him Koushiro does the only thing he can think of. He reaches up and pulls the taller boy into a kiss, one that he's longed to give ever since he met the boy. "I care…" the words are left to hang in the air as they stare into each other's eyes for what seems like endless hours.

Later that night, the two talked. Not about how the blond guitarist is never there for the soccer star, but how the computer geek has always longed to be the one to make Tai happy. One thing lead to another, Tai's parent's had left for the night and his sister was away at a friends. The outcome was one to be expected.

Two boys, one bed, and no clothes. One of the boy's a tanned and toned jock with a bushel of brown hair reaching in all directions; the other a shorter boy with spiky red hair, pale skin, and a mind that could calculate the answer to the hardest of equations without the possibility of failure. In this night however brains dominated brawns, they had no need to be quiet for no one was there to listen. Moans and gasps could be heard well into the kitchen, usually followed up with a cry of pleasure or a whimper for more.

This is moment, at this second, that changed the blond's life forever. He entered the apartment using the key his boyfriend had given him two weeks after they started dating. Holding a small present in his hand and looking more worn out then a runner's old track shoes. _'It took two weeks, but I finally got it…' _he thought to himself letting a triumphant smile crawl over his features. A foreign sound catches his attention and he sets off to find the source, his expression melts into fear and worry. His heart races at a mile a minute, thumping so hard that he fears it may break through his ribs. He sets the gift on the counter, a tiny parcel wrapped in brown paper, inching ever closer to the defining action. As he turns the doorknob on his lover's bedroom door and swings it open he is greeted by the sight of something he never thought possible.

'_What?'_ the genius questions internally pivoting his head to see who had entered the room.

'_Yama…' _the athlete silently remarks gazing upon the face of his lover with the guiltiest pang in his chest.

'_Why?'_ Yamato thinks before running out of the domain with tears streaming down his face.

That's the true story of why this teenage band member ran away from home. He ran because he couldn't face the truth, he ran because it made everything easier. Taichi and Koushiro started going steady since then, both feeling the incredible hurt from their actions but determined to comfort each other. Yamato disappeared and played street corners for pocket change just so he could get a meal.

The guitarist however couldn't take it after the nineteenth day. Not only was the pain of his lover cheating on him too much but he also suffers from a minor case of depression, a case just waiting for a moment like this to break through. He broke into his old home, steeling the only thing he needed, his father's painkillers. Now he sits alone, on the cold cement of the stadium hallway, leaning against the wall and clutching his guitar case close to his thin frame. He holds it closely partly due to the comfort of holding something he cares for, but mainly due in part to the burning pain in his gut.

The next day Tai is heading out to the soccer field to practice when he notices his team all standing around the entrance to the stadium. He sees an ambulance parked outside and rushes up to meet with his teammates. His mind is in a daze and the voices around him deafened as he peers into the empty hall catching a glimpse of a guitar case. He turns on his heals running to the only place he can think of, Koushiro's home.

Upon his arrival he breaks down falling to pieces on the porch before his new lover. Many hours pass, comfort is given and tears shed, after dark the room falls silent as the two boys drink from mugs of hot chocolate at the kitchen counter. "…He bought a ring…" Tai whispers hoarsely and takes another sip. The smarter boy raises his eyebrow in a questioning matter. "…He bought me a ring, Izzy. That's why he was gone those two weeks…" once more sound was muted, all except the sound of the ticking clock.


End file.
